Helping out a friend
by Tai Kamiya1
Summary: Matt plans to run away but Tai and Sora stop him. Later, Tai decides to plan a trip to America for the weekend. What' s he up to? Some Taiora and Mimato.


A/N: I do not own Digimon! Never have, never will. Out of respect for one of the reviewers, I shall give Matt a chance to shine in the ways of love. This reviewer possibly wants to remain anonymous, so I respect that too. And, I think up stories in my head faster than Izzy's computer! (lol) Anyway, on with the story.

Digimon

Helping out a friend

Tai Kamiya sighed sadly as he waited patiently for Sora to come out. It had been two weeks since she'd gotten together with him, but it had been a week since Matt had shot him in the Digital World. Neither he nor any of the others had seen him since then. Even Gabumon had disappeared from the DigiWorld. 

Sora finally came out of her house. Tai just stood there, lost in thought.   
"Earth to Tai. We need you and WarGreymon to save the world from Godzilla." Sora joked. Tai snapped out of his thoughts and looked apologetic at her.

"Sorry. It's Matt. No one's seen him for a week. Even Gabumon's gone missing from the Digital World."

She nodded in response. "I'm worried about him, too. But, look at the facts:

He shot you out of anger and jealousy for being with me. He wasn't happy that I broke it off with him on his answering machine. He wasn't-

"You broke up with him on his answering machine? Next time, do it in person. If someone like Matt gets his heart shattered on his answering machine, there's bound to be trouble." Was Tai's response. 

Sora gave a half-frown and played with Tai's hair. "The next time you interrupt me, I'm going to cut your hair." She warned.

"Not my hair! A finger, a toe, even clip my toenails, but don't touch the hair!" 

Sora laughed in response when something went off. Their Digivices. 

"Hmm. That's an orange symbol-mine. The red one's yours…but who's that blue one?" wondered Tai in amazement.

"It could only be…" began Sora.

"Matt!" they finished together.

Matt had had enough. He was leaving Japan for good. T.K. was old enough to handle himself, the DigiDestined certainly didn't need him and he had shot his best friend in the Digital World. He ran until he made it to the airport. Gabumon was coming with him. It had been his request. 

"Wherever you go, I'm going too, Matt." 

Matt knew better than to argue with him. They planned the trip for a whole week, figuring out where to start. Finally, Matt figured the best place to go was America. It worked out for Mimi, so why not him too?

"Tai, there he is!"

"Matt, wait up!"

Matt inwardly groaned as he broke off into a run toward the ticket booth. 

__

"Next time you plan to leave your friends, don't go by Sora's house as a shortcut!" thought Matt angrily to himself.

Despite the fact that Matt had a head start, Tai was by far a better runner than him. (He's been in soccer since before the series began! Why wouldn't he be fast?) Sora was truly Tai's equal in soccer, and they had him cornered just seconds from the ticket booth.

"OK, Matt. What's the big idea? You don't show at school for a week, your Digimon disappeared from the DigiWorld, and we see you heading for the airport." 

Matt couldn't even bring himself to look Tai in the face. " I SHOT YOU! You should be angry at me! It would've been easier if you'd told me to go and never come back!" 

Sora almost flinched at Matt's words, but didn't. 

"Matt. That was a mistake. True, you shouldn't have shot Tai, but you also apologized for it. We all forgave you, and now you need to forgive yourself for what happened and move on." 

Matt smiled. Despite himself, he smiled at Sora. 

"Thanks. Both of you."

Tai nodded once. "No problem. Now…is there any girl who strikes your fancy?"

Matt thought hard. "There was this girl who I couldn't get my mind off of while I planned my "move." 

"Well, do we know her? Don't leave us hanging." Tai insisted.

Sora couldn't help but laugh at Tai's insistence. Matt nodded and blushed before continuing.

"Yeah. It's…I can't say!"

"Why not?"

"Because-you and her are best friends. You tell each other everything about-I don't know-girl stuff."

Sora's smile widened as Matt explained the situation. "Mimi? You like Mimi?"

Tai just stood there in shock. 

"Yeah. I guess I confused my feelings for her when I got with you. You know how that is." Said Matt calmly.

Tai finally broke out of his stunned look-only because Sora had kissed him for 2 minutes-which caused Tai to blush and look even more shocked.

Matt rolled his eyes and laughed. "Yo, Tai. Davis just married your sister." 

Tai's look went from glazed to angry in .2 seconds. "WHAT?! I'LL KILL HIM!"

Matt and Sora laughed. Tai couldn't help but laugh too. Finally, things were back together between the three friends.

"Now…the question is, does Mimi like you the same way? I know! We'll take a trip to America during the weekend and visit her in New York."

Matt looked at Tai like he'd just announced the news that he was a twin. "Are you crazy, Tai? I can't tell her how I feel? What if she doesn't feel like that? What if she likes Izzy or-(gulp)-Joe? I'd have to kill myself!"

"Relax, Matt. I've got enough cash for Kari Sora Davis Yolei T.K. Izzy, you, and myself. Our Digimon would have to stay in the overhead compartments, though." Explained Tai calmly.

Now Matt was really confused. "Where'd you get the money?"

Tai blushed in response. "I've been helping Sora and her mother with the shop for two months." 

Matt couldn't help but laugh. Sora rose an eyebrow at him, then started playing with his hair.

"Don't laugh! He's actually very good with flowers. It could become our shop-Takenouchi/Kamiya."

Tai eyed Sora like Matt had eyed him earlier. "Takenouchi/Kamiya? Why not Kamiya/Takenouchi?"

"Because the shop's been in our name for years."

Tai sighed as he went to find a payphone. "Guess I'll have to get the others-and the Digimon."

Sora wasn't about to let Tai out of her sight. "Tai, you'd better not call Mimi and tell her! Matt would kill you!"

Matt laughed as he headed off after Sora and Tai. A life with Mimi? Sounded pretty good, by normal standards. Already he saw the two of them on their wedding day. 

__

"Whoa! Hold on there. Aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves here? First find out if she likes you. Then make the wedding invitations."   
"That's Mimi's job. I'm the one who runs around like a chicken with his head cut off when our kid's born." Joked Matt to himself.

That's it for now. Next up-Trip to America! Flames aren't needed.


End file.
